


Every Man's Fantasy

by Azar



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tony...what are you wearing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Man's Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt challenge meme on Livejournal. misssimm asked for any pairing with the line of dialogue, "Tony...what are you wearing?" Since the challenge quote specifically mentioned Tony...I decided to be evil and make it a pairing *not* involving Tony. ;-)

The phone rang halfway through the first container of broccoli beef. Kate's mouth was full, so Abby leaned across to pick up the receiver with a cheerful, "Yo!"

"Abs?" Tony's voice sounded surprised. "Sorry, I meant to call Kate--"

"You did call Kate," the lab tech replied cheerfully. "She's just busy at the moment, so, what can I do you for?"

"What are you doing there?"

"Eating Chinese in bed," was the flippant reply as she dipped back into the container with her chopsticks.

There was a flurry of noise on the other end of the line as DiNozzo fumbled the phone. "I'm sorry, *what* did you say you were doing?" It was hard to tell if he sounded more shocked or turned on.

Kate leaned in, tucking her chin onto Abby's free shoulder and her arms around her waist. "Let me guess--Tony?"

The goth girl just grinned, inspiring an equally devilish smile from the other woman. Kate planted a soft kiss on the center of the spider-web that covered half her lover's neck. "Tell him we've been...comparing tattoos."

DiNozzo heard that, and let out a deep groan of frustration. "Oh man..."

Yep, definitely turned on.

Abby's grin broadened and she turned to wink at Kate before leaning into her ministrations and returning her attention to the phone. "Hey, Tony...what are you wearing?"

There was a loud crash on the other end of the line as Tony's phone clattered to the floor, then a dial tone. The two women fell back on the bed, laughing.


End file.
